A New Family And Life
by animelver14
Summary: In a life you think is real. But you learn it's all fake. Finding out true family and the real story. Hey, Whats this talk about marriage? Read and find out! And please Review!
1. What!

"Come on coach let us play on the boy's team." I said "No Kagome." The coach said "And why not?" I asked "Because you're girls." He said "That's sexist you know." I said to him "Coach what's wrong?" Someone asked I turned around to see who said that, it was my boyfriend. "Inuyasha." I said then ran up to him and gave him a hug he hugged back.

"Kagome what are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked "Kagome and the rest of the girls want to join the boy's soccer team." The coach said, after the coach said that all the boys laughed even Inuyasha and the coach too. Then they all stopped laughing I let go of Inuyasha and backed away "Lets face it girls can never be as strong as boys or athletic as boys it's not my words, it's proven." the coach said.

"Inuyasha you're the captain what do you think?" I asked "I think the coach said it all." he said "Yesterday, you said I was better then all of the boys soccer team." I yelled at him all of the boy's were now glaring at him. "I never said that." Inuyasha hissed "Why do you keep lying?" I yelled "Kagome." Inuyasha said, I looked up at him "End of discussion." He said "Fine, but before I go I want to tell you something." I said "What would that be?" Inuyasha asked. "When's you're girlfriend going to find out that her boyfriend is cheating on her with her cousin the whole time they've been dating?" I asked, I looked at Inuyasha and he just stood there, shocked.

I heard gasp's all around me as I started to walk over to my soccer team. I stopped when I reached them I turned around and put my hands on my hips "What, you thought I would never find out, didn't you? Also, end of relationship." I said. I started to walk home and I opened the door and saw my Okaa-san standing in the doorway "Hey mom." I muttered "Hey sweetheart how was you're day?" my Okaa-san asked. "Horrible, they cut my team." I said "That's horrible." She said.

"Kagome I have some thing to tell you." Okaa-san said to me "What is it?" I asked "Kagome… you're not who you think you are." She said, I was confused "What do you mean?" I asked "You see… Kagome… you aren't human." Okaa-san said to me, this confused me even more. "Okaa-san what do you mean… if I'm not human does that mean you're not human?" I asked "No, Kagome I'm not you're mother" She said.

[Animelver14: I hope you liked it.]


	2. Finding out

"What do you mean?" I asked, slightly hysterical "Kagome you are demon" Okaa-san said "Then who are my parents?" I yelled "They should be coming here in a couple of hours." Okaa-san said. "Then I will go take a bath" I said I started to walk up the stairs and grabbed a towel also some clothes then I walked to the bathroom, opened the door and turned on the water.

I heard the door bell ring "Kagome hurry up we have Guests here" Okaa-san yelled to me "All right, all right I'm coming give me a sec" I yelled back, I got out of the tub and got dressed. I wore an elegant Kimono, it was midnight blue with white stars and a wolf or dog howling to the moon.

I started to walk down the stairs, when I got to the bottom of the stairs my Okaa-san was there "Ahhhh, Kagome you're so beautiful." She said "Thank you, Okaa-san" I said to her then I saw a woman and a man "Okaa-san, who are these people?" I asked "These people are you're parents" Okaa-san said. I looked at the two people that were standing there.

"Nice to meet you." I said to them and bowed "Kagome there is no need to bow." The woman said to me, the man started to walk over to me "Kagome, my pup it's nice to see you again and you have grown so much since the last time we saw you." He said, I felt like I was going to cry, he pulled me into a hug, I wrapped my arms around him and started to cry "Otoo-san" I said "Sssshhhhhhh Kagome its okay." He told me.

He started to purr, I felt like I was going to fall asleep, I stopped crying and looked around and found that everyone was staring at me, I was so embarrassed. I heard someone chuckle I turned to see who it was, it was the woman "What's so funny?" I asked "Nothing Kagome." She said, I let go of my Otoo-san "Okaa-san you know it not good to lie to people." I said to her, she was shocked.

I started to walk over to her "Did I do something wrong?" I asked, she didn't say anything, I started to walk away, I felt someone grab my arm, and I looked to see who grabbed my arm. It was the woman "Kagome you did nothing wrong at all I'm just shocked that you called me Okaa-san so fast, that's all." She said to me "Look at the time we have to go." Otoo-san said "What? You have to go?" I said "Not just us Kagome, you too if you're allowed to." He said softly, I looked at my step Okaa-san "Of course you can go, and you can take her home with you, she is, after all you're child." she said.

"Yeah!" I yelled "But you have to come see me when you have the time hime-sama." she said "Thank you" I said then ran over to her and gave her a hug. 'Wait she called me hime-sama.' I let go of her and looked at step Okaa-san like she was crazy "Hime-sama?" I asked "We'll tell you later." Otoo-san smiled at me "Okay." I said "We have a party to go to it was nice to meet you Miss." Okaa-san said, we started to walk out of the house. I looked back and waved to her, there was a limo waiting right at the bottom of the stairs "Wow." I croaked, that's all I could manage.

I started to walk to the limo and there was a guy or at least that's what he looked opened the door to the limo when I got to close to the limo he growled at me. I backed away then slipped and fell onto my butt, he had ears and a big fluffy tail like a fox then I heard an answering snarl behind me and the guy stopped growling. I turned around to see who snarled behind me and it was my Otoo-san "You should show respect to you're hime-sama." Otoo-san reprimanded him, Okaa-san came running to me "Kagome are you all right?" Okaa-san asked.

"I'm fine." I said looking at the guy and when I looked at him he bowed to me. "Please don't bow." I said to him then got up, they looked at me like I was crazy. "As far as I'm concerned I'm not a hime." I said, then I looked at my Otoo-san and Okaa-san "And you are not a Lord or a Lady, you are my just normal parents." I said to them, I started to walk away.

"Kagome, how do you know that we aren't a lady or a lord?" Otoo-san asked I stopped and looked back and saw how far away I was. I was 15 meters away from them 'how could I hear them when I'm 15 meters away' I asked my self. _'That's because you're not human' someone said._ 'I know that' I answered back. Wait, who am I talking to? "Oh my Kami-sama, I think I'm going crazy" I said to myself.

'_You're not going crazy every Youkai has an inner Youkai or also know as you're blood Youkai' it said to me_. "I see you have been talking to you're inner Youkai" Otoo-san said to me. I just realized that he was in front of me "how did you get in front of me so fast?" I asked. I started to back away "its one of the ability we have as Youkai." Otoo-san said to me "Kagome we will tell you every thing when we get in the limo" Okaa-san said _'Kagome listen to them they're our parents'_

'You're right' "okay I'll come with you" I said to them. I got in the limo and it drove away "now that we are in the limo tell me what I need to know" I said. "What do you want to know?" Okaa-san asked "everything that has to do with me" I said. "Where to begin" Otoo-san asked himself "how about the beginning" I said to him. "Were the lord and lady of the northern land" Otoo-san said "yeah right" I said "Kagome we don't lie" Okaa-san said to me "all parents lie to there kids. And if we are all Youkai's then we are really good at lying" I said. They just looked away "also you lied to keep me safe but all it does is making think that you never wanted me" I said.


	3. Naraku!

_**Animelver14: I don't own Inuyasha!**_

'_Kagome's youkai'_

'**Sesshomaru's youkai'**

Dreams

**Flash backs**

They looked at me in the way that said: "We would never give you away" Okaa-san "Then why did you give me away? Also, why come looking for me now after all these years?" I asked "We had to." Otoo-san said. I looked at Otoo-san, then I looked down, tears started to well in my eyes "Why?" I choked out, tears started to fall; I was crying "Why?" I demanded, even louder "If we didn't do it then you would have been dead by now." Otoo-san said, I was so shocked by what he had said that all I could think was: 'I would have been dead I had better apologize, they saved my life…'"I'm sorry, Okaa-san, Otoo-san" I said.

I looked at them, Okaa-san came and sat beside me and started to wipe the tears away. "Shhh, don't cry, its ok, my pup we understand." Okaa-san said to me. The car came to a stop and then the door opened "Milord we are here." The said the guy driving Otoo-san got out and Okaa-san I were going to get out on our own to except that the guy helped me out. When I got out of the car I turned to him "May I know to whom I am speaking?" I asked. "It's Daisuke, Hime-sama." He offered, I smiled at him and he smiled back. I bowed at him; he seemed shocked at that, after that I walked over to Okaa-san and Otoo-san.

"Now Kagome," Otoo-san said in a 'Listen up' kind of voice, I looked up, wondering at the tone of voice, "Some of the Youkai will think that you are a servant of ours." Okaa-san said "And why is that?" I asked, confused "Because they don't like humans." Okaa-san said to me "Oh, ok." I said as we continued to walk toward our destination and as we got closer and I saw a castle.

"Wow." Was all I could manage, "Do like it?" Okaa-san asked "Um, actually, I kind of love it." I said "That's good, because you'll be living here from now on." Otoo-san said, grinning "Really, I get to LIVE here?" I asked, my voice going up a couple of octaves. "Yes, this is where we live." Otoo-san said. I found that everyone was looking at me and I didn't like it at all 'Their all looking at me like I'm some sort of weirdo.' _'Just you wait, when they see us as Youkai's' _ 'Wait I have a question' _'and what would that be?'_ 'For youkai's don't their inner Youkai and there's self are they supposed get along with each other' _'They are not a supposed get along, not like we do.'_ 'Is that a bad thing?'_ 'No, it's just means that you have more control over your inner youkai.'_

We walked into the castle "Sayuri." Otoo-san yelled "Hai milord." Sayuri said "Please take Kagome to her room and wait till you, Reika or I come to get her." Otoo-san told Sayuri "You mean she is-" Sayuri said "Hai, she is; now we're going to keep that our little secret till the ball." Okaa-san said "Follow me." Sayuri said I didn't want to follow her but Okaa-san gave me a little push and I started to follow her, we were passed through lot's of doors on the way.

We stopped in front of doors "This is your room, and on your right it's your parent's room." Sayuri said, I looked at her and smiled "Thank you so much." I said and bowed "Hime-sama please, it doesn't do to have you bow to me." Sayuri said to me "But you deserve the same respect I get." I said, frowning. I turned and opened the doors to go inside. I gasped, I couldn't believe what I just see the room was just beautiful "What Hime-sama you don't like your room? Because we can change it if you want." Sayuri said, she sounded disappointed and she started to walk away. I turned around and grabbed her arm "No please don't go, I really like it, I don't think I deserve a room like this." I said

Sayuri just chuckled, then suddenly I heard someone walking towards us, I quietly pulled her in and shut the doors. Someone knocked and Sayuri answered the door and then opened the door wider and to reveal my Okaa-san "Kagome its time to go." Okaa-san said "Hai Okaa-san." I said I walked up to her and Okaa-san grabbed my arm and we walked together. I waved to Sayuri as we walked, then I saw these giant doors there were two youkai's standing there "Milady." They said and glared at me after they opened the doors for us, once we walked in everyone was either looking at her or glaring at me.

We walked over to Otoo-san "Everyone." Otoo-san yelled this to everyone in attendance "I would like you all to meet Kagome my-" I cut Otoo-san off I heard yelling I looked over to where it was coming from. "Kagome" Okaa-san said but I just kept walking and stopped near them "Silence half-breed" the guy said, I looked at the other guy his ears went down flat on his head I stepped in front of him and put my hands onto his ears and started to rub them "Kawaii," I said, he started to purr "How pitiful." The guy behind me said I stopped rubbing his ears and turned to the other one he had long silver hair and a tail, also he had markings on his cheek bones and a crescent moon on his forehead, he wore (you all should know what he wears.)

That pissed me off so I put my hand on my hips "What's pitiful, is that stick up your ass." I said, there was a lot of gasping going around at that "All humans are weak and pitiful." He said I let my hands curl into fists "That's all I hear" 'All humans are weak and pitiful' you know what? Humans aren't weak, and hanyou's aren't pitiful and you know what? Some youkai's are just ass holes okay?" I said, I felt aura going around me "Kagome is breaking the seal." Otoo-san said, I heard someone running my way.

"Kagome you have to calm down." I heard Okaa-san say to me 'I can't calm down why is that?' _'You're breaking the seal.'_ 'What seal?' _'The seal that our Otoo-san put on us to hide our youkai form.'_ The aura that was around me disappeared I heard gasps going around "What?" I asked, I looked around and everyone was looking at me, shocked I turned to my Okaa-san "Why is everyone looking at me weirdly?" I asked "Kagome come with me." Okaa-san said to me I followed my Okaa-san. We went to the front of the room I saw my Otoo-san there too.

"Now like I was trying to say, everyone, I would like you to meet Kagome, my daughter." Otoo-san said I heard more even more gasps go around; I went up and bowed "It's nice to meet all of you." I said and smiled as I got back up I heard yelling, I turned to see where it was coming from, I started to walk to where I heard the yelling. He started to raise his arm and flick his claws and to bring them down, I started to run. I got to the person he was yelling at and covered the person with my body and looked down and saw it was a little girl a he was yelling and I felt his claws go down my back.

I winced I looked at her more she looked like me when I was little always scared when someone was yelling at me or was about to hit me I picked her up into my arms and turned around "Are you ok?" I asked she shook her head yes and then started to cry into my shoulder I started to bounce her up and down slowly "It's ok, I'm here I'll protect you." I said to her I turned to my Okaa-san and Otoo-san "Are you ok Kagome?" Okaa-san asked "Yup if she's ok then I'm ok." I said "You're bleeding." Otoo-san said to me "Like I said if she's ok then I'm ok." I said again.

I turned to the guy that tried to kill the little girl it was…Naraku. I put the little girl behind me "What do you want Naraku" I snarled "I see Kagome you still remember me, that's good to know." He said to me I just growled at him "Kagome you know him?" Okaa-san asked "Unfortunately, I do." I said my lip curling in disgust. All of a sudden I fell to my knees_ 'Poisoned, we're poisoned.'_ "You…." I croaked "I see you just found out Kagome." Naraku said, I tried to move but I fell back down. He started to walk towards me and put his hand under my chin "Poor Kagome poor, poor, poor Kagome I pity you." Naraku said, I pulled my head away weakly" I don't need your pity" I said "It's nice of you to join us, Sesshomaru." he said.

I looked over to see who the heck Sesshomaru was and it turned out it was the guy I was arguing with, I sensed something coming my way and heading for the little girl I covered her with my body also put my shield up "I see you still have your miko power's." Naraku said "Like I will ever let you touch this little girl" I said I put down my shield "Sesshomaru-sama" The little girl said "Rin" Sesshomaru said "Its okay, Sweetie, go to him." I whispered in her ear I pushed her lightly towards Sesshomaru, she started to run to him "Sesshomaru-sama" She yelled "What a happy little reunion, but I think you're missing someone." Naraku said.

_**Animelver14: Sorry it took so long to update. I hope you like it.**_

Otoo-san: Dad, Daddy, or father

Okaa-san: mom, mommy, or mother

Hai: yes


	4. Marriage!

_**Animelver14: I don't own Inuyasha!**_

'_Kagome's Youkai'_

'**Sesshomaru's Youkai'**

Dreams

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

'What does he mean?' I thought more on it then I just realized what he was talking about. "I swear if you touched him I will kill you," I said. He pulled something out. I looked at it more closely at what appeared to be a little boy. He had orange hair. It was pulled back into a ponytail and held up by a green ribbon. Just then I realized it was Shippo.

"Shippo?" I whispered. He looked up at me "Okaa-san!" he yelled, "How dare you." I snarled at Naraku "Yes how dare I." Naraku drawled. I growled at him. Naraku started to walk to a window and I strode after him. He was now at the window "Come any closer I will drop him." Naraku said. I stopped. I couldn't lose Shippo "Kekekekekekekek" Naraku laughed.

"You bastard." I hissed "Looks like Kagome here has a weakness, eh?" Naraku said "So what if I have a weakness. Better to realize it now then not even realize it at all or try to hide it from people because I know that later on it will make stronger." I said, "Your weakness will be your downfall," someone said. I turned around to see who it was.

Sesshomaru.

I turned back to Naraku "How is it going to be my downfall? All I want to do is to protect my own," I said.

"Let see how you're going to protect this brat" Naraku said as he dropped Shippo. My heart stopped with him "Shippo!" I cried "Okaa-san!" Shippo yelled. I ran to the window then jumped through it. I could see him and I could hear him crying.

All I could see was red; it was like some thing within me wanted to kill Naraku. I got hold of Shippo and pulled close to me "Hold on Shippo," I said I closed my eyes and waited for the impact. But it never came.

I opened my eyes and saw yellow I looked up and noticed a girl with black hair and brown eyes, her outfit was a black skin-tight suit that had a decided mainland flavor, and what looked like armor plates made of demons.

"Are you okay?" she asked me "Yes, thank you for saving us," I said "No problem," she replied "Can you take me up to that window that I jumped out of?" I asked, "Jumped? Who in their right mind jumps out of a window?" she asked "Well you see," I countered, sitting up and pulling Shippo closer to me.

"I had to save my kit," I said "Kit?" she said I showed her Shippo "How can he be your kit when you're a dog youkai and a virgin?" she inquired "Well you see while I was living with my adopted mom I was walking home I found him in a little ball trying to stay warm and I couldn't leave him there all alone," I offered.

"You know that no youkai will take in some others kit," she said "I know but his parents where killed right before him," I said I looked up at her and saw that she was shocked. I just smiled up at her "I don't know your name," I prompted, "I'm Sango and this Kirara," Sango said, "It's nice to meet you," I said.

"You too," Sango said all I could do was smile "We're here," she said. I looked into the window then I turned back to Sango, "Thank you for taking me here," I said then I jumped onto the windowsill. Everyone looked shocked to see me "Honey, I'm home!" I yelled.

"How can you be alive?" Naraku demanded, shocked, "That's confidential information," I told him. Naraku growled at me, "Now, now, no need to growl at me." I said smirking, Shippo started to wake-up, "Okaa-san?" Shippo said "Shippo" I said "Okaa-san!" Shippo exclaimed.

Shippo jumped up, hugged me, and started to cry. I hugged Shippo and bounced him up and down "Shhh it's okay Shippo, I'm here," I said. Shippo looked up at me and I wiped the tears away "Everything is okay now Shippo," I said. Shippo smiled brightly.

I looked at everyone else and glared "If anyone ever, and I mean _ever_ tries to hurt my kit again I will find you and kill you personally." I said. I turned back to Shippo and smiled "I see you adopted a kit." My head snapped up to see who had said that. It was Sesshomaru. I smirked at him, "I see you adopted a human," I replied.

Sesshomaru snarled and I just kept smirking. I looked around again and found that Naraku had vanished, "Looks like Naraku hit the road." I said, making everyone nod. I chuckled.

I saw Okaa-san and Otoo-san walking towards us and I looked down at the ground, "Kagome," Otoo-san said sternly "Hai?" I ventured, "Look at us," Okaa-san commanded. I looked up at them and saw that they were smiling at me, "You don't know how proud we are of you," Otoo-san said. I was so shocked that he had said that.

"R-really?" I stuttered out, "Hai Kagome." Okaa-san said. I ran and gave them both a hug and started to cry. Okaa-san and Otoo-san hugged me back. Then Otoo-san put his finger under my chin and started to wipe the tears away. Once all my tears were gone Otoo-san kissed my forehead.

After that Okaa-san grabbed my hand. We walked up to the front of the crowd. Otoo-san cleared his throat. Everyone looked at us "Today I have called you here not just to welcome back the Hime-sama of the northern lands but the arranged marriage between my daughter Kagome and the **Ouji-sama of the western lands, Sesshomaru," **Otoo-san said

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

**Animelver14: I hope you like this chapter! :]**


	5. What! Inuyasha's here?

'_Kagome's Youkai' _

'**Sesshomaru's Youkai'**

Dreams

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

I froze. 'What did Otoo-san just say?' "Wha-" I said, but was cut off "Kagome, what I said was true, we made you an arranged marriage at birth, with Sesshomaru's Okaa-san and Otoo-san" Otoo-san told me.

"But why?" I asked them, "We thought it was a good way to unite the northern lands and the western lands." Otoo-san replied, "How could you?" I whispered "W-what do you mean?" Otoo-san stuttered out, "I mean how could you, to your own daughter? Don't you want your child to find love?" I asked, "Of course I want my child to find love!" Otoo-san said "Then why did you arrange a marriage for me?" I demanded.

"Kagome we did it for your safety!" Okaa-san cried, "I can protect myself." I retorted, starting to back away, and then I made my way to Sesshomaru. I felt like hitting him. When I got in front of him, out of the corner of my eye, I saw someone I had thought I would never see again.

"Inuyasha?" I asked, incredulously. He stepped back, and his ears went flat against his head. I started to laugh at him, "Kagome, you know him?" Otoo-san asked, "Know him? I dated him!" I replied, "Dated him." Otoo-san hissed dangerously, "Yes, but that was a big mistake." I drawled, "You dated him!" Otoo-san hissed, yet again. "Kagome don't you know who he is?" Okaa-san demanded.

"He's Inuyasha." I said, pointing at him, "No Kagome, what I mean is he's Inuyasha: the half brother of Sesshomaru." Okaa-san said exasperatedly, "Oh." I managed, "Kagome, did you ever give your self to him?" Otoo-san asked quietly, "Excuse me?" I asked "Did you ever give your self to him" Otoo-san repeated, growling. "You mean, have I had sex with Inuyasha?" I asked. Otoo-san just barely nodded, "No, never, sure he wanted me to but it didn't feel right to have sex with him." I said.

"So, Inuyasha where's Kikyo anyway?" I asked "Inuyasha, who is this Kikyo?" someone asked him. I looked behind Inuyasha and I saw someone who looked a lot like Inuyasha and Sesshomaru standing behind him. Also, there was a woman that looked kind of like Inuyasha, "And who might you be?" I asked, nicely.

"I am lord InuTaisho of the western land and this is my mate Izayoi," he told me, "Well, it's nice to meet you." I said, bowing. Out of the corner of my eye I caught Inuyasha trying to sneak away but InuTaisho grabbed him before he could make his escape, "Inuyasha where do you think your going?" InuTaisho asked Inuyasha, in a tone that threatened as much as anything else.

"No where." Inuyasha said glumly, "Yeah, right." I said "Inuyasha, when I ask you a question, you will answer me." InuTaisho reminded him, "Now Inuyasha, I will only ask you one more time, who is Kikyo?" Inuyasha's father asked him, "I don't know." Inuyasha quickly blurted out. I snorted, nicely, of course.

'How could he say that? Yeah I know that Kikyo is a bitch, but don't lie to your Otoo-san about a girl you sleeping with.' I thought to myself. "Kagome, do you know who this Kikyo girl is?" InuTaisho directed his question at me, "Well, you see, she my cousin." I told him.

"I see-" InuTaisho said but Sesshomaru cut him off before he could finish, "Otoo-san, this Sesshomaru thinks that there is more important things to talk about that that half-breed's love life." Sesshomaru pointed out, while glaring at his InuTaisho, "I can't think of anything." InuTaisho remarked, trying to act innocent "Otoo-san you know exactly what this Sesshomaru is talking about." Sesshomaru said, bored.

"You mean the arranged marriage thing?" InuTaisho asked. I put my hands on my hips. "Why in all the nine levels of hell would I ever marry him?" I demanded, jerking my thumb at Sesshomaru. InuTaisho stared at me, "Because I said so. And I'm your father." Otoo-san said. I turned around and saw Otoo-san glaring at me. I looked down at Shippo and saw that he had woken up, 'I don't know what to do.' _'Run away from here.'_

'Running away, but that's a cowardly way to get out of an arranged marriage?' _'Just trust me on this and bring our son with you!'_ I nodded my head and I made sure that Shippo was safely in my arms and I calmly started to walk to the window. While I was walking someone grabbed my arm and I turned around. It was Inuyasha.

"Running away again?" Inuyasha taunted. I snatched my hand away and glared at him "That isn't any business of yours, Inuyasha." I retorted and continued on my way to the window, "Kagome where do you think you're going?" Otoo-san asked. "Away from this hellhole." I murmured.

"Kagome, please don't leave." Okaa-san pleaded with me. I was 2 feet away from the window. I turned around and looked directly at Okaa-san, "And why shouldn't I leave this place?" I asked, "Because we love you?" Okaa-san ventured, "If you loved me so much then I wouldn't find myself with all of my freedom gone, as I do now." I said. For the last time, I turned back to the window.

When I was right in front of the window, down I looked at Shippo and found h has fallen asleep again, and was cuddling into my tummy. I couldn't help but smile, 'Shippo looks so cute when he's sleeping' then I jumped out of the window and started to run in some random direction.

It felt like I could've kept running for hours, days, and maybe even months, if only for food, water, and sleep. I stopped running and looked around "Shippo is this a good place to sleep?" I asked him, "Hai Okaa-san," Shippo said. All of a sudden I felt dizzy 'What's going on?' I thought to myself.

I put a hand on my forehead try to stop the dizziness then everything went black.

Shippo's POV

"Hai Okaa-san" I said. Kaa-san hasn't eaten in days and I started to get worried. I didn't tell Kaa-san anything yet, because I'm a kit she might say something like, "You're just a kit you don't know anything." I saw Kaa-san put her hand to her forehead. Kaa-san looked pale, then she started to fall forward.

I felt the ground underneath me I quickly got out of Kaa-san hold and started to push Kaa-san over so I can try to help her get better. I finally pushed her over and checked to see if Kaa-san was hurt, then I felt demonic power coming our way, 'I'm going to protect Kaa-san with everything I have.'

It got closer and closer then it was finally here not even 10 feet away from me "What do you want?" I asked, "I only came for the inu, kit," she said. She was pretty. She had long silver hair and on her forehead she had a purple crescent moon there, "I can't trust you, you are with the house of the moon." I said.

"I used to be the mate of the western lord," She said. "I'm not letting you take my Kaa-san away from me," I yelled. "How she can be your Kaa-san when she didn't give birth to you?" She asked. "Kaa-san may not have given birth to me, but she did adopt me and she treats me like her own child" I said.

She started to walk towards us " I shall take you to my home." She said pensively, "But first tell me your name." she commanded, "Shippo, and yours?" I replied, "I'm Kazuko, Sesshomaru's Kaa-san" Kazuko said. I was shocked.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Animelver14: Sorry it took me so long to update, I had writer's block.


End file.
